Fire and Ice
by Green Devil
Summary: Kopaka feels a pang of loneliness after seeing Lewa and Onua express their love and ends up in TaKoro where he finds that he isn't the only one who wants someone to love. Slash! TahuKopaka Please R&R! [Complete]


Author's Notes: Heh heh! I'm back with more yaoi for all you Bionicle fans! My reviewers for 'The Greatest Love' gave me the idea for this fic so that's why I'm here. Alright, alright. I won't bore you with all the details so all you got to know is that this is a Tahu/Kopaka fic and that it's a yaoi . . .shounen-ai . . .slash . . .whatever the hell you want to call it! Blargh! There are too many names for this kind of thing. Anyway, um, here's the disclaimer! XD!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, shounen-ai, and/or slash, which all mean boy/boy love. If you don't like this kind of thing, leave now or forever hold your peace. Oh, and this fic picks up where 'The Greatest Love' left off but it's not necessarily a sequel. And now, the fic.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_**"Fire and Ice"**__  
**By: Green Devil**_

"I'll stay with you, if you really want me to." Lewa whispered.

"Oh I do my green angel, I do." Onua hugged him tightly then, slowly; they kissed lovingly, their first kiss. Kopaka saw all this and sighed. He never really showed his emotions to anyone but at that moment, his eyes reflected sadness and longing.

'I wish I had someone to love, or to love me.' Kopaka thought and walked over to the slowly dying fire in the fireplace. He looked at the yellow and orange flames and his eyes began to water. He hurriedly blinked the tears away and turned from the disappearing blaze.

"I gotta get out of here." The ice Toa whispered. He decided to leave a note so that Lewa and Onua wouldn't worry, and he left the cave. He traveled through the dense forest, stopping once in a while to admire the beautiful plant life, and an hour later found himself at the gates of Ta-Koro.

'What the? How did I end up here? . . .Hmm. Must've taken a wrong turn. Well, no sense in going back, I'll just use their lift.' Kopaka thought and walked up to the two Ta-Matoran guards.

"Toa Kopaka? But, how did you get here so fast?" a guard with a yellow Hau asked.

"Yeah. Tahu barley sent a messenger for you five minutes ago." The other guard, this one with an orange Kakama, said.

"Tahu sent for me?" Kopaka asked aloud. 'But why?'

"Yes. He said he had something really important to discuss with you." the first guard replied.

"Well then, let me through and I'll go talk to him." The guards nodded and called for the gates to be opened. Kopaka then went through, crossed the lava bridge, and entered the village. He looked around for Tahu's stone hut and went over to it. He had to push his way through a crowd of Matoran with lava boards, but he eventually made it to the fire Toa's door.

'Damn, this place gets busy. I don't see what's so great about lava surfing though. Snowboarding is way better.' Kopaka sighed and knocked on the door. In a few seconds it was opened by an angry looking Tahu.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kopaka asked.

"Yeah, but what took you so long?" Tahu replied.

"Ugh. Tahu, don't start. I'm not it the mood." Kopaka pushed past the surprised Toa of fire and sat down on one of his dark red couches.

"What's wrong with you? Usually you'd have your staff at my neck by now. Is something bothering you?" Tahu questioned.

"And since when do you care? Up until now you've never bothered to care about anyone but yourself. I should be asking what's wrong with you."

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood to argue."

"You're right, I'm not. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." The Toa of ice stood and made for the door but Tahu grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Wait, Kopaka! I really need to talk to you."

Kopaka sighed. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Not here, in the back room. Come on!" Tahu pulled Kopaka into his room and closed the door. The ice Toa sat on the bed, which he found to be quite comfortable, and watched as Tahu covered the windows then seated himself in a chair across from him.

"So, what's the big secret?" Kopaka asked impatiently.

"Well, no one's heard anything from Onua or Lewa in the past five days, so I was wondering if you've heard anything."

"Yeah, I have. I just came from them actually."

"You did?! So they're both okay, right?"

"Yeah but, I still want to know why you suddenly care about the rest of us so much. What happened to you?"

"Lets just say it was something that made me appreciate my friends a lot more . . .A whole lot more."

"Oh. Care to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Maybe later, okay?"

"All right. So, is that all?"

"Not quite. What happened to them and where are they?"

". . .Who?"

"Ugh! Lewa and Onua!"

"Oh! Uh, well, Lewa was captured by a Bohrok-Kal and because Onua was with him at the time, he was captured too. I followed the Kal and found Onua in their dungeon, then together we found Lewa. He had been ra— I mean, he was badly injured so Onua took him to a cave where he could heal. I tagged along and stayed to help out. Then, this morning they . . .I shouldn't be telling you this. It would be better if you heard it from them. I have no right to tell you."

"Tell me Kopaka. What did they do or where did they go?" Tahu asked.

"But I can't . . .I shouldn't . . ."

"Tell me. That's an order." The Toa of fire growled. He stood from his chair and sat next to Kopaka on the bed. "Please."

Kopaka sighed. "I really don't see what the big deal is. Why do you want to know so badly?"

"That's an order Kopaka!"

"Fine! They confessed their love for each other all right! There, you happy!?"

"Very happy actually." Tahu moved closer to the Toa of ice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kopaka asked surprised.

"I mean, Pohatu and Gali are going out as well so that only leaves the two of us single. But, I'd like to change."

"Uh, Tahu? What are you—Mmmph!" Tahu captured Kopaka's lips with his and they shared a long, sweet kiss. When they separated for air Kopaka was left dumbfounded. When he finally came to his senses, his expression turned to one of rage. His fist connected with the side of Tahu's face and he stormed out of the room. He was too mad to open the front door so he froze and broke through it instead.

"Kopaka, wait! I didn't mean to . . .Uh." Tahu sighed sadly as he watched Kopaka run through Ta-Koro from his broken front door. Some Matoran stopped what they were doing to see what was happening but got back to work when Tahu glared angrily at them.

'Kopaka . . .I meant what I said about the two of us.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Tahu, you . . .Hmm.' Kopaka put a hand to his lips and smiled. 'It did feel kind of good though. Wait. What am I talking about?! Me and Tahu? No way, it would never work. We're just way too different . . .aren't we?' Kopaka looked back at Ta-Koro from the lift he was riding in and smiled again. 'Well, maybe we're not so different after all.' He continued to stare at the village of flames until it disappeared. He then set his sites on his destination, Ko-Koro.

When the lift stopped, the Toa jumped out and made his way to his village of ice. He reached the gates of Ko-Koro and was let through without a word so he continued walking until he got to his hut. He went inside and dropped himself face first on his bed.

'Maybe some rest would help me clear my head.' Kopaka thought and closed his eyes hoping not to be disturbed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon Kopaka was rudely awakened by a loud banging on his front door. He groggily got out of his bed and opened the door.

"Toa Kopaka! You're here! Oh, thank Mata Nui." A Ko-Matoran exclaimed.

"Ugh. What's wrong Soñar? And what time is it?" Kopaka asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Ta-Koro is in dire need of your assistance! It's being attacked by one of the Bohrok-Kal and Toa Tahu requested your help!"

'He asked for my help?' "He did?"

"Yes, and they need your help now!"

"Alright then." Kopaka ran back into his hut, got his weapon and shield, then made his way to Ta-Koro. When he arrived, the village was in total chaos.

"All this damage?" Kopaka asked aloud.

"Toa Kopaka, you made it!" A Ta-Matoran exclaimed and ran up to the Toa.

"What's going on here?"

"Kohrak-Kal is attacking our village! Toa Tahu needs your help!"

"Where is he?"

"In the village square."

"Okay then. Now get out of here!" the Matoran nodded and headed for the Ta-Koro gates. Kopaka saw him off then went to look for Tahu. He ran into the village square and saw the Toa of fire being thrown around like a rag doll by Kohrak-Kal. When the Kal decided it was finished with the Toa it threw him into a wall next to Kopaka.

"Oh my—Tahu!" Kopaka ran over to the fallen Toa and helped him out of the rubble that use to be a stone wall.

"Ko—Kopaka? What are you doing here?" Tahu asked weakly.

"You sent for me didn't you?"

"Yeah but, I didn't think you'd come, not after yesterday." Tahu replied sadly.

"Tahu, I only did that because . . .well, I didn't know what else to do. You came on so fast, I didn't know what was happening . . .Tahu, I—" A loud screech was heard.

"Maybe we should talk about this later." Tahu suggested.

"I think you're right." Kopaka pulled Tahu to his feet. "Can you still fight?"

"Of course I can. I am the Toa of fire am I not?"

"Then lets do this." The two Toa got in their fighting stances and then charged at the Kal. Tahu slashed as Kopaka stabbed while Kohrak-Kal tried to block. They were getting the best of the Bohrok-Kal until it found an opening in their attacks and struck back.

"Ahhhh!" Kopaka yelled as sonic sound surrounded him. He fell to his knees and just when he felt as if his eardrums were about to burst, the noise stopped. The ice Toa looked up at the Kal and saw that Tahu's magma sword was sticking straight through it.

Kohrak-Kal screeched in agony and tried to send a sonic blast at the red Toa but it couldn't gather the strength for it. Instead he jumped backwards, off the sword, and left to be healed.

"Tahu . . ." Kopaka whispered.

"Kopaka, are you okay?" Tahu asked, worry evident in his tone.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine . . .Tahu, you saved me . . .Thank you."

Tahu smiled. "Just doing my job."

"Is your 'job' the only thing you care about?" Kopaka smirked as he stood and approached Tahu.

"Uh, well, um . . ." Tahu stuttered. He was being pushed back into a wall by the ice Toa. He wasn't one to back away, but the look in Kopaka's eyes had him submitting to the other instantly. It's not that his eyes held hate or anything, no. It was quite the opposite, and that's why Tahu submitted. But he wouldn't be the submitter for long.

"What's wrong Tahu?" Kopaka asked as Tahu's back met a wall.

"Nothing. It's just that, we should do this inside, not out here." Tahu replied.

"And what makes you think we're even gonna do anything?"

"Your eyes." Tahu answered with a smirk. Kopaka stood shocked so the Toa of fire took the opportunity to pin the other against the wall instead.

"Now, should we go to my room or just stay out here?" Tahu asked.

"Well that's a stupid question. And I still say we're not gonna do anything." Kopaka replied.

"That's where you're wrong." Tahu smiled. "You know you want me." Kopaka blushed and looked away.

"Maybe." He whispered quietly.

"Then come on. Trust me. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I want to change all that, tonight."

"Tahu . . ." Kopaka turned to look the other in the eye. His face held no trace of deception and his eyes held nothing but love in their depths. The ice Toa had no choice but to trust him. "Okay. Let's go make this a night to remember."

They both smiled at each other and made for Tahu's hut, complete with a new door, hoping not to be disturbed. You can also bet that there was quite a bit of steam emanating from Tahu's room . . .if you know what I mean.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**Owari**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: Hee hee! Yay, I'm done! Did you like? Hate? You don't give a damn? Well, that's okay with me. Sorry it took so long to finish this but I'm real lazy and I didn't feel like typing. I had finished writing it a while ago, but I just like to put things off for a while then do it at the last minute . . .like when I have a project due for school . . .Anyway, I hope you liked it! So now, please leave a review! I don't care what it is just as long as I know that someone read this! XD! By the way, I know Ta-Koro huts don't have doors, but Tahu's special and needs his privacy so only he gets one. XD!


End file.
